herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Comic 2: Core Crisis
Core Crisis is the Second Hero Factory Comic to be released and can be downloaded for free on the HF website. Synopsis The comic opens with a mission briefing, as Jimi Stringer, Dunkan Bulk, Mark Surge and Natalie Breez head toa future prison. As Breez reports heading to a medibot station, Surge looks up in fear at the presence of Corroder. Stringer then notes that Corroder practically signed his mess. Surge charged up to help the veterans, but Bulk knocks him back, taking the debris from Corroder's attack. After being asked for help, Preston Stormer replied that he and William Furno must wait until their hero cores recharge. In the meantime, Surge tries to free Bulk to no avail, while Stringer distracts the acid monster. Furno is ready to go, and leaves despite Stormer's warnings. Breez tries to provide backup, but isn't fast enough. To avoid decimation, Bulk, Surge and Stringer link cores with a Hero Cell, to form a protective forcefield. After flying towards Corroder, Furno escapes his hero pod via an ejector seat, and lands a surprise kick on the green behemoth's face. Corroder tries to shoot down the rookie, but misses, and gets another kick to the head. Furno bluffs that he has more heroes in his ship, and asks if Corroder can handle that. Corroder replies that it doesn't matter, and uses a smoke screen to cover his escape. Bulk thanks the rookie for his help, and Surge reports back to Stormer. The Alpha Team leader thinks they're being played, and Furno wonders by whom. Corroder is seen alone in a dark room. He reports that he cause much destruction, but wasn't ready to face so many heroes. Von Nebula says the Furno was taught well, The villainous leader then tells Meltdown to do some more damage. Meltdown accepts with pleasure, boasting the heroes won't be able to stop him. Von Nebula was satisfied and said that by the end of the next day, Hero Factory would be destroyed by an unsuspected enemy, Preston Stormer! Differences from the TV Show Again from the last comic, Surge's character is taken far more seriously as he is drawn and given better dialogue that makes him sound more like a soldier. One of the more notable differences is how the comic never touches the idea of Stormer's past on New Stellac City. Another difference is Furno being so willing to talk back to Stormer immediately after he tells the rookie he can't go help the group in trouble. In the show Furno is standing quietly until he jovially offers to save his friend; here the red hero is less meek. Corroder's character is broadened with a single line about having a job on a planet called Cygnia. This little tidbit of information allows the reader to see Corroder as a bot with an actual past, rather than in the show where there is nothing more to him than a psycho who sprays acid. Even Stringer says about the green menace 'Great..I'm going to get fried and he's wandering through memory logs.' This comic also includes Breez as a more upfront character than in the show. Instead of talking to Stormer about using the Hero Cell, Stringer talks to Breez about it. Even the atmosphere is different as the white hero is surrounded by two small monitors. The television show puts the Alpha Leader in the Mission Managing room with Zib. The largest difference in between the two continuities is the ending of the comic. After Furno saves Surge, Bulk and Stringer from Corroder, the Alpha Leader suggests that the heroes are being played since all the attacks lately have been random. Furno questions this further when he thinks about what would happen if they don't figure out this pattern soon enough. Immediately after this thought, we get a scene that was never shown in the series. Corroder and Meltdown reside in a darkened room and giving their reports to Von Nebula. This moment is perhaps the only time where Von Ness's character is taken seriously as a villain. In the TV series they make you think the former hero is just attacking places randomly without any kind of pattern or thought, while here Farshtey writes it as if it were all an elaborate plan. Similarly, Farshtey had to write this about his character Makuta Teridax when the writers of the movie made the villain lose even when he had the power to succeed. It appears that Lego has started a repeating pattern with Von Nebula. Characters * Preston Stormer * William Furno * Dunkan Bulk * Natalie Breez * Mark Surge * Jimi Stringer * Corroder * Von Nebula * Meltdown Trivia *Breez's Hero Core is purple, and her helmet has highlights in the same color. This is not like her set which has a red Core and no helmet highlights. *There was a typo in the version published in Lego Club magazine. At the end, Von Nebula said ''William ''Stormer instead of Preston Stormer. This was corrected when it was posted as online as a PDF. *Again the comic was written by Greg Farshtey. See Also * Review:Core Crisis * Gallery:Core Crisis Category:Comics Category:2010 Category:Media Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Alpha Team Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:greg farshtey